Aluminum nitride is a prospective material useful in the field of electronics industry by virtue of its excellent heat resistance, electric insulation properties and heat conductivity. Aluminum nitride is prepared in the form of aluminum nitride powder from aluminum metal or from alumina. Various aluminum nitride products are prepared by sintering this aluminum nitride powder.
A desirable aluminum nitride product is aluminum nitride fibers. Aluminum nitride fibers presently known are in the form of whiskers, i.e. single crystal fibers. Polycrystal fibers of aluminum nitride i.e. fibers composed of fine aluminum nitride crystals, have not been known although polycrystal fibers are known which are made of alumina or many other inorganic materials. It is impossible to produce such polycrystal fibers by the conventional method of sintering aluminum nitride powder for the production of an aluminum nitride product.